everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Danser
Mary Danser is the third eldest daughter from the Twelve Dancing Princesses. She's a Rebel, much to her mother's chagrin. Her two left feet are her main reason. Character Personality Mary is often forgotten, and she likes it that way. When she is noticed, she only responds with sarcasm. The third eldest considers talking to people a bore, a chore, and something she'd rather not do. She's cool, calculated, and lets logic rule her life. Math is her favorite subject; she's in advanced math classes like Crownculus, despite only being 15, and excels at them. She's also incredibly orderly, borderline obsessive with how much she demands neatness in her life. Mary compartmentalizes every aspect of her life, from her dorm room, to her schedule, and hates when things (her feelings) don't go according to plan. Such feelings include crushes (go away, Rishi), since she's not sure how to act on them and ends up just being awkward. She loves to read and do math, and is a mathlete. She's always happiest when she's doing her math homework. Mary is perpetually known as 'Pia's little sister' to everyone, and it's a title she hesitantly accepts. She would rather be known as Mary, but being a little sister has its downfalls. At least she isn't like Katie, who's the youngest. People usually have to be reminded that Mary is actually in the room; she's quiet as a dormouse and prefers to not talk to people. Appearance Mary keeps her dark brown hair in a ballerina bun, with little accessories like bows and hair clips in all the time. Her tawny skin is smooth, though often covered in ink from doing her math homework in pen (she doesn't believe in making mistakes). The 15 year old usually has a look of pure concentration on her face, and is prone to scowling at people. She wears very girly clothes, and leg warmers, because she's supposed to be a dancer, but she's not very good at it. Her favorite colors are yellows and blues. Her style, overall, can be described as little and really, really frilly and pretty. OCPD Mary suffers from OCPD. "Obsessive–compulsive personality disorder (OCPD) is a personality disorder characterized by a general pattern of concern with orderliness, perfectionism, excessive attention to details, mental and interpersonal control, and a need for control over one's environment, at the expense of flexibility, openness to experience, and efficiency." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Obsessive%E2%80%93compulsive_personality_disorder 1 She doesn't organize things compulsively; rather, this stems from a very strong feeling that her way is the right, and only, way to do things. Such feeling and standards make her appear uptight and rude to an outside party. She gets irritated when things aren't done her way; however, she often gets so obsessed with doing things her way that the action tends to get left unfinished as she gets overwhelmed and anxious Mary also suffers from intrusive thoughts, general anxiety and disordered eating because of her OCPD. On bad days, she suffers from anxiety attacks that her sisters have to help her through. They are her biggest supporters and insisted she begin going to a psychotherapist for cognitive behavioral therapy, as well as a regular therapist for her anxiety and disordered eating. She goes to the psychotherapist twice a week and her normal therapist once a week. Beyond that, she tries to act like a normal 15 year old would. This is easier said than done, but her sisters help her immensely. Pia especially is her rock. Later on, Rishi learns how to recognize and help her during bad times. Living Situation Pia Danser When Pia turned 18, she decided she'd had enough of Mary being treated like crap by their mother and went to court to attain legal guardianship for her sister. Since Anna treats the rest of the sisters really well, Pia made the case that Anna was using Mary as a scapegoat and was no longer fit to parent the young girl. Unexpectedly, their father sided with Pia and said that he felt Mary would be better off living with Pia. So it came to be that Pia got an apartment just outside Bookend for she and Mary to live in. Pia lives there full time and Mary lives there during school breaks. They take day trips to see the rest of the Danser sisters, but they ultimately refuse to speak to their mother. Hobbies Dancing Mary has been taking dance lessons since she was first adopted; she's not good at dancing, she's never been good at dancing, her mother insists she's not trying hard enough. She takes the dancing classes required of her by Headmaster Grimm but quit all extracurricular dance classes that weren't school-related. Mathlete Mary is on the school mathlete team! She finds math to be simple and enjoys doing it for sport. She goes to competitions with the team and enjoys them immensely. It's the only time she truly feels relaxed and happy outside of being with her sisters. Singing Mary is gifted with vocal talents, something not all of her sisters can claim. She treats reading sheet music and singing like math: simple counting and addition, with different symbols. She collaborates with Rishi on his compositions. She's extremely shy when it comes to singing in front of anyone but her sisters and Rishi; her own parents don't know about this gift she has, and Anna wouldn't approve of it anyway. Fairy Tale: 12 Dancing Princesses Basic Summary Look their dad is supposed to get tricked lmao and a soldier tattles on them How Mary Ties Into It Mary never got a chance to look at the Storybook of Legends due to a certain Queen, but she assumed her role is the same as her sisters': sneak into a secret ballroom every night and dance the night away, thus ruining her shoes. What her role actually is, is to plan out everything: she's supposed to organize the sneaking out, the parties, the dance hall, even Pia's wedding at the end. All of that is what Mary is supposed to do. She was never meant to dance. Relationships Family Anna Danser - Mary's mother is the eldest daughter of the previous set of 12 dancing princesses. She has struggled with having kids, so most of the girls are adopted. She personally taught all of the girls how to dance and often scolded Mary for not being as good as her sisters. Their relationship is strained; Anna believes that Mary isn't trying hard enough and Mary feels as though Anna doesn't care about how Mary feels. They had a huge argument when Mary quit her dance lessons that weren't required by school. As long as Mary is at school and is living with Pia, she is no contact with her mother. Anna is blocked on all social media and on Mary and Pia's phones. They decided together that for the sake of Mary's mental health, it's better if Anna is cut from Mary's life. Leopold Danser - Mary's father was the soldier who married Anna at the end of the tale. He's not a particularly great dancer, and he and Mary are close. He, along with her sisters, encouraged her to start going to her therapists. Leopold only wants the best for his girls. The no contact doesn't extend to Leopold; however, he is on an information diet. They communicate through text solely on WhatsApp; this way they know if it's their mother trying to break no contact by using actual text messages. [[Pia Danser|'Pia Danser']] - the eldest Danser sister, Pia has almost taken on a surrogate mother role for Mary, as she knows how Mary and Anna do not get along. She's the main caretaker when it comes to helping Mary with her OCPD and is often the one convincing her to eat and helping pull her out of her head when she has bad days. Pia also helps get Mary and Rishi together, and is responsible for letting Rishi know about Mary's OCPD as well as how he can help her. Other Danser Sisters - aren't as close with Mary as Pia is, the younger ones don't know about her OCPD and the older ones are usually helping Pia out with Mary. They all love her and only want her to be happy. Friends [[Akito Takenaka|'Akito']] - Mary was his math tutor, and the two became close friends afterwards. A lot of people seem to think they're going to end up together or that Mary has a crush on Aki, but in reality, she just feels comfortable with him and doesn't feel the need to organize their friendship. Pet While the Danser family has a ton of Great Pyrenees, Mary personally has a gosling. There's no particular reason a gosling came to her, but she loves him all the same. He's helpful in organizing the smaller things in her dorm and keeps her desk and his nest shipshape. His name is Gozzy. Romance [[Rishi Ganderjee|'Rishi Ganderjee']] - Mary has a crush on him, despite how infuriating he is. He is currently unaware of her OCPD and has a tendency to mock her need for organization and order; this changes later on. They're snarky to each other, but they're the only ones allowed to be like that to the other. The two have a love hate relationship in the beginning, as in they love to hate each other and hate to love each other. They often try to make each other jealous, Mary having a string of boyfriends who are all aware what their role is. Eventually, through interference from Pia, the two get together and really, really fall in love. When it comes down to it, though, they truly care for each other and will protect each other at the end of the day; Rishi is extremely protective of Mary, and will often protect her from herself when her OCPD is acting up. Mary is supposed to marry a prince named Brutus Charming, but it was decided that she would be better off with her True Love, Rishi. Quotes Trivia * Mary was adopted at the age of 4 and a half from the orphanage run by The Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe. She knew Rishi at this point, but after she was adopted, she didn't see him again until they started high school. * Here Comes a Thought from Steven Universe is a song that Mary and Rishi use to help her when she's having a bad day. I'm here, I'm here, I'm here. * Mary is the third eldest sister despite being adopted later - she was actually the fifth daughter to be adopted. * Mary's disordered eating is a combination of her OCPD and being a dancer and the pressure to be thin in that world. She very rarely eats full meals. * Her attitude towards most things in life is best described by lyrics from the song No by Meghan Trainor: "Nah to the ah to the no no no." * Her face claim is Alia Bhatt, but her voice actress would be Tori Kelly * Mary's full name is Mary Angelina Danser. Yes, Angelina like 'Angelina Ballerina' Gallery 20161225 153008-1.jpg Mary 3.png Featured Fics * Marishi: True Love * Marishi: Here Comes a Thought * Marishi: True Colors Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses Category:Rebels